Tennis With Jin
by TakeHeart
Summary: [Oneshot] When Akutsu Jin plays tennis with Kawamura Takashi. Slight AkuDan and AkuTaka hints. Rated for Akutsu.


A/N: Written for **Sharingank**

...There should really be more Akutsu fics around. Or AkuDan or AkuTaka.

* * *

"A-Ah, Akutsu-san, thanks for coming to help me with my tennis."

Akutsu Jin only gave a slight snort as an indication of a reply. Truth be told, he didn't really known what had made him to actually agree to it. He doubt if it was because Kawamura was an old friend or because he was feeling kind. It probably was due to some kind of 'the spur of a moment' or perhaps he had gotten out from the wrong side of his bed that morning.

Or maybe he _did_ miss tennis, if only a little, and meeting Kawamura on the streets coincidentally and hearing him sigh about not being able to perfect his new move could have just ignited that tiny spark of interest he had for tennis buried inside.

Whatever was the case, it didn't really matter now, and Akutsu wouldn't be bothered to dwell on it. Tennis was only a stupid sport involving balls and racquets after all, and he was an ace in all kinds of sports, so it wouldn't create any problems for him.

"Akutsu-sempai! Good luck! I'd be cheering for you, desu!"

His eyes narrowed a little at that. Dan Taichi was following him around as usual, and he wouldn't miss seeing Akutsu playing for the world. He didn't need to turn around to know that Dan was sitting at the stands of the street tennis courts with his notebook in hand and green headband tied as securely as he could around his forehead. His eyes were most likely sparkling with anticipation too, Akutsu added to the mental picture in his mind.

It was strange to him even, why he allowed Dan to follow him around. He could vaguely recall telling Dan to get lost during the first few times, but all he did was stare at him and observe his actions closely--as if this way he could learn how to toughen up--and hang onto that pathetic headband that was once his like it was the most precious thing in the world.

He was often disgusted by the look of admiration on Dan's face whenever he spoke to him--he wasn't any super hero to worship, for god's sake!--but he was used to it by now. Dan didn't pose any problems for him, and secretly, in the deepest, deepest corner of his heart, he enjoyed his companionship. Besides, he was kind of cu-- whatever.

Resting Kawamura's spare racquet on his shoulder, Akutsu walked to one end of the tennis court at a leisure pace. This match shouldn't be too boring. Though he had not played Kawamura before and didn't care about watching him play either, his abilities as a tennis player wouldn't be too bad, not if he was on the same team as that cocky brat, Echizen. He might enjoy it, even, if not, he could always enjoy hitting tennis balls to Kawamura's face, old friend or not.

He wondered what kind of style Kawamura played. He seemed like a pretty shy guy, maybe--

"ALRIGHT! BURNING!"

His eyes widened and he gave his best glare opposite the net.

"AHAHHA! JIN-KUN! BE PREPARED TO BE FRIED TODAY! BURNING!"

What.

The.

Fuck?!?!?

He had only considered hitting one or two balls at Kawamura that wouldn't cause much serious damage for his own entertainment, but now, after witnessing that... that moronic display he had put up, ten or twenty wouldn't hurt.

---

In the end, he had won, and Kawamura had perfected his new move while avoiding being hurt by most of Akutsu's hits.

_Damn_.

He played sports to release all the anger and energy within him, and he liked it, because it always felt good after that--and seeing all the bruised and horrified faces was always a good bonus--but this time, for this match, he wasn't satisfied, at all.

He felt like challenging Kawamura to a fight; what type of fight didn't matter, because his only concern was to decorate Kawamura's face. He might have even been lenient during their match, even though he was seriously considering gagging his mouth with his fist. Maybe old friends really did count--and why the hell did it, anyway?--and it had left him unsatisfied, and he was regretting it.

"Akutsu-sempai, congratulations! You were awesome!"

There was that _look_ again.

"Che."

* * *

A/N: It should already be clear, but this was written assuming that Jin had never seen Taka play tennis before, and the story is set after Jin left the tennis team.  



End file.
